


Jason's Girl

by ExtraSaltyQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, He loves her but respect their love, Kinda Songfic, Rick springfield's song, Unrequited Crush, based on Jessie's girl
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSaltyQueen/pseuds/ExtraSaltyQueen
Summary: Leo tiene un crush no correspondido





	Jason's Girl

**Jason’s girl**

Desde que lo conocí –bueno, desde que Hera lo implantó en mi mente- Jason ha sido mi mejor amigo. El mejor que he tenido en mi corta y nómada vida. Siempre lo apoyo, en todo -como ir a rescatar a la tía Callida, la vieja niñera loca que me dormía en la Chimenea cuando era un bebé-. Sin embargo, siento que ahora algo cambió.

No, no siento que algo cambió. Sé que algo cambió.

 Y el cambió se llama Piper Mclean, la novia de Jason y mi mejor amiga… y amor platónico. Digo, sé que es bajo, enamorarse de la novia del mejor amigo, pero no fue mi intención, todo fue tan repentino que ni siquiera me di cuenta. Un día simplemente la vi besar a Jason y me encendí de furia –literalmente-. Y entonces, una semana después, comprendí que no podía librarme tan fácil de ese sentimiento. La reina de belleza se había colado realmente en mi corazón, y no podría sacarla tan fácil de ahí.

No soporto escucharlos murmurarse cosas amorosas, ni ver como sus caleidoscópicos ojos se fijan en él con tanto cariño y devoción. Quiero decir, sí, es el gran Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, pretor del campamento Júpiter, el asesino del titán Críos, el convocador del trueno, el señor Eléctrico, etcétera, etcétera y más etcétera, pero ¡Vamos! No es tan –tan, taaan- genial.

Ok, de acuerdo, sí lo es. Pero eso no quita que yo la haya visto primero, ni que yo haya sido su primer amigo. El que logra hacerla reír con sus bromas, quién guardó el secreto de su padre –el gran actor Tristan Mclean- y el primero en llamarla Reina de Belleza.

Pero claro, eso no quita que yo sea yo y ella esté loca por Jason, quién, obviamente, no soy yo. Así que, antes de hacer algo estúpido –más estúpido que dejarme poseer por esos fantasmas idiotas y atacar el Campamento Júpiter- me conformo con los besos fraternales que me da en la mejilla de vez en cuando y me resigno a verla con Jason y no interferir, después de todo, sigo siendo el mejor amigo de ambos.

Aunque, si los dioses pudiesen contestarme una pregunta, sin duda sería: ¿Dónde puedo conseguir una chica como ella?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer (y único) fanfic. Lo escribí hace muchos años (Cuando el hype era dónde está Percy y no Solangelo pero finalmente quise postearlo. Mi headcanon fue (y sigue siendo) que Leo tenía un gran crush con Piper, pero al ser alguien que da todo por perdido, se rindió sin siquiera mencionarlo, una cosa más para la lista de decepciones de Leo. En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias (Y también si te quedaste en el drabble)


End file.
